The present invention relates to a multi-directional swinging mechanism which is able to swing a toy or a decoration up and down, forward and backward and left and right.
The swinging mechanism used in the existing toy or decoration generally includes a rotary disc and a linkage assembly disposed on an eccentric position of the rotary disc. When the rotary disc is rotated, the linkage is swung back and forth along. However, such swinging movement is a two-dimensional swinging movement (up and down, forward and backward) rather than a three-dimensional one (up and down, forward and backward, left and right).